The Missouri Valley Cancer Consortium (MVCC) is a community-based research effort with the specific aim of providing quality cancer care and research opportunities to patients in their respective communities. This is accomplished primarily through a networking of physicians, hospitals, and community cancer clinics across Nebraska and Iowa who recognize the unique needs of people with cancer, and who are committed to providing cancer care that has an emphasis on research whereby patients may benefit from cutting-edge technology in the areas of cancer treatment, cancer control, and cancer prevention. The MVCC serves a catchment area of primarily Nebraska and Iowa, and through affiliation with nationally recognized research groups, clinical trials are offered for a wide variety of cancers. A unique ability to provide clinical trials for cancer prevention and cancer control enhances the quality of this vital research program. The MVCC has direct affiliation with the North Central Cancer Treatment Group, Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group, Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project, Gynecologic Oncology Group, and Southwest Oncology Group, is a member of the CTSU, or Clinical Trials Support Unit of the NIH, receives funding to support the program through an NIH grant as a Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP), and serves a data base of well over 1800 patients who have enrolled in clinical research studies over the years through their own community medical programs affiliated with MVCC. The MVCC has a proven track record of producing quality research work from a deeply committed team of healthcare professionals. Efforts are now being focused on community awareness of the importance of clinical research participation through pathways of public education about cancer, along with cancer screening and cancer prevention programs. Strategies to include minority populations in these important programs are being utilized as well. The long-term objective of this vital research program is to provide cancer patients access to clinical trials in their community, to promote quality cancer care and education, and to produce research data that will ultimately benefit all cancer patients.